This invention pertains generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolines and more specifically to 3,5-diphenyl-3-[(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl) or (1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl-methyl)]-2-methyl-4-isoxazoline derivatives which are useful as antifungal agents.